


We’ll survive this

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: MAJOR ENDGAME SPOILERSI’m not going into detail here because spoilers and stuff you know?But basically it’s Peters perspective and he’s like DED after Endgame





	We’ll survive this

Peter could hear Clint (As he’d begged Peter to call him, he was clearly uncomfortable with the kid calling him Mr. Barton) in the vents making ghost noises in between bites of a sandwich. Peter watched from his spot on the couch as Auntie Tasha and Mr. Stark decided who was a worse cook (Peter knew from experience it’s definitely Mr. Stark, although Auntie Tasha is a close second). Mr. Loki was leaning against the wall in a very suspicious manner, clearly plotting something. Thor and Quill (Peter absolutely refused to call him The Best Guardian Ever, despite Quill’s insistence on it) were on opposite sides of the kitchen island arguing about who was better looking. Ms. Maximoff was talking with Mr. Bucky, who at first had been a bit wary of her because of her powers but the two had become quite good friends. Scott (When they’d met It’d just been natural for Peter to call him Scott) had just challenged Ms. Danvers to an arm wrestle. Dr. Strange had rolled his eyes and not done anything to stop it while Ms. Pym had encouraged them to get on with it. Ms. Potts was in a corner talking business with King T’Challa over a cup of coffee (they’d discovered very quickly that Stark Industries didn’t have much to offer Wakanda). Mr. Banner and Mr. Rhodes were at the island, trying to keep Thor and Quill from getting out of hand. The T.V was on and Mr. Wilson was beside him watching the news. Mr. Rogers had just walked into the room and as he scanned over the room his eyes had met Mr. Starks for a couple seconds more than necessary. And on Peter’s other side was Harley Keener, Peter wasn’t quite sure how he felt about the new guy, but he was open to giving him a chance (Peter was really just jealous he wasn’t Mr. Stark’s only son now).  
At least that’s how it should have been. Everyone should have taken a week off, Peter should have been visiting Mr. Stark in his room where he had been bed bound, until the man had been strong enough to walk. Auntie Tasha should of been there, having somehow found a loophole with Clint to get the Soul Stone and both should come back safely. And everyone who was there should’ve looked triumphant, they should have gotten everyone back without losing anyone.  
Instead, Peter was sitting in a silent room with everyone in a circle, trying to decide what to say. Peter felt like he was suffocating, the only thing that kept him from running out of the room was Morgan, who he kept waving and smiling at. Beside Morgan who was on Mrs. Potts lap, was Mr. Rhodes, who was trying to come to an agreement with Fury and Ms. Danvers over what to do now with the Avengers. Peter wasn’t quite sure what Harley was doing at the meeting considering he wasn’t an Avenger or involved in the battle, especially since his eyes were bloodshot and he had rings around his eyes probably similar to the ones on Peter’s face. But it made him feel better that someone his age was near that could understand how he felt at least a little. The two empty spots at the table were starting to make Peter feel sick, the one on Mrs. Potts’s other side and the one in between Clint and Mr. Banner. Peter could hear when Clint instinctively kicked under the table only to find an empty space where Auntie Tasha’s feet should have been. He also noticed when Mr. Banner tried to reach for Auntie Tasha’s hand under the table. Thor had lost a lot of weight in the week since the battle although he was still bigger than normal. He’d gone from eating and drinking too much to not eating at all.  
“The public just lost one of it’s greatest defenders, what are they going to do when the next attack happens, they’ll feel vulnerable. We can’t just leave it like it is!” Fury’s volume had increased a lot from the beginning of the meeting and he was staring Mr. Rhodes down. Peter almost broke down when he saw Mr. Rogers look over to Mr. Starks seat beside him to share a smile at Fury’s antics only to remember he wasn’t there.  
“He’s right Rhodes, the world may of hated on him a lot, but he was one of earth’s best defenders. And they trusted Romanoff to be able to protect them, what are they supposed to think when she just stops coming to press conferences?” Clint’s fists clenched and unclenched in time with his breaths, trying to keep himself from crying. He’d been a mess at Auntie Tasha’s funeral and Peter had stood next to him and Mr. Banner while they all cried. Clint had insisted they couldn’t leave the casket empty but they forced him to stay in their time and not go back for Auntie Tasha, knowing he’d end up dead with her if he tried. So instead they’d put pictures of her with the team in the casket. It was all they could give her, even though they all knew she deserved the world.  
“What do you guys want me to do? I can’t go up in front of that camera and talk about how I let my best friend sacrifice herself when it should have been me.” Clint had finally broken, his eyes were glassy and Peter felt like he was going break into pieces. He needed to get out of the room. He needed to stop staring at the empty chair. He needed to go outside and get some air.  
“It doesn’t have to be you Clint.” Ms. Danvers face was only slightly marked with traces of pity. Peter really wanted to yell at her. Tell her to be more careful, she hadn’t known Auntie Tasha like Clint had. “What are we going to do about Stark?” Peter’s eyes, which he hadn’t realized had been welling up spilt. He let out a strangled, choked sob and ran out of the room as fast as he could. Running as fast as he could until his tears blurred his vision too much and he fell over. He fell to the floor and skinned his knees, but he needed to get out. He struggled to pick himself up and when he finally got back up he kept running until he found Mr. Stark’s room. He tumbled into the room and fell into the bed, leaning up against the side. He was surrounded by Mr. Stark. It made everything better yet worse at the same time. He felt safe, like he was hugging Mr. Stark again, before he was gone. Every time he looked up though, he saw a picture of him and Mr. Stark. It was next to a picture of Mr. Stark and Morgan, which just made him cry harder.  
Peter sat there for an hour crying before he ran out of tears, he kept shaking though. He didn’t stop shaking until Clint ran into the room, running over to him with no hesitation and hugging him like he was one of his own children. Peter sat there for what felt like forever with Clint’s arms wrapped around him, making him feel safe for the first time since he’d hugged Mr. Stark.  
“It’s going to be okay kid. We’re going to be okay. We’ll survive this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I’m sorry if this is really bad this is my first angsty fic sooooooo.....  
> But like bro emotions are so hard


End file.
